1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to novel substituted enaminothiocarbonyl compounds, to processes for their preparation and to their use for controlling animal pests, especially arthropods, in particular insects.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain substituted enaminothiocarbonyl compounds are already known as insecticidally active compounds (cf. EP 0 539 588 A1) or have been described as intermediates for preparing insecticidally active compounds (cf. WO 2002/085870 A1).
Modern crop protection agents have to satisfy many demands, for example with respect to efficacy, persistence and spectrum of their action and possible use. Questions of toxicity, the combinability with other active compounds or formulation auxiliaries play a role, as well as the question of the expense that the synthesis of an active compound requires. Furthermore, resistances may occur. For all these reasons, the search for novel crop protection agents cannot be considered as having been concluded, and there is a constant need for novel compounds having properties which, compared to the known compounds, are improved at least in respect of individual aspects.